The Corncockle Flower
by Chindaku
Summary: A new card has dominated an alternate world and Sakura & co. are currently trapped in it. [discontinued]


**The Corncockle Flower **

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura…but I wish I did…

**Legend:  
****Chapter:  
**Scene  
Sounds  
'_Telepathy_'  
'Thoughts'  
"Speech"  
F.Y.I.

**Sakura and gang 18 years old**

****

Chapter 1—

Out there somewhere 

Among the never-ending waves of the ocean, a girl lay slumped against the iron wall within a small semi-transparent sphere. She waited for the drunk, seasick soldiers on duty to walk past her cramped, smelly, dinghy cell. a dinghy is something like a boat

After the echoing of footsteps faded away, the sphere disappeared, like a bubble that popped.

"Mirror!" A mirror appeared and a girl identical to the one chained up stepped out.

"Master…" the girl from the mirror whispered, "what happe—"

"Later" the chained girl snapped. She another two cards out.

"Sleep!" a pixie like creature with wings appeared. "Just put the guard to sleep, or else it would look suspicious." The girl instructed. The creature returned and turned back into a card.

"Through!"

"Go!" hissed the chained girl. The mirror girl obediently held the masters hand, got some of Through's magic and walked through the cell door. She grabbed the file the kind that 'files' through metal, not the information on some type of criminal type on the sleeping guard's desk.

'_Mirror, can you hear me?_' the chained girl summoned another of her cards out of her side pack.

'_Yes master, I can._' The girl outside the cell answered.

'_Good, now take the cards I am sliding you under the door._'

The girl outside grasped the cards.

'_Now, Mirror, you know what to do, just use the ribbon Touya gave you for magic._'

'_Yes master._'

The girl outside the cell suddenly had multiple files and was gone in a blink of an eye.

The girl panted from exhaustion and overuse of magic. The long days of refusing to eat her kidnapper's meals were taking its toll. The girl's sight grew blurry.

'_Hurry…up!_,' a voice in her head said, '_I can't hold off 'their' shield anymore!_'

'_Hiiragizawa,_' the girl answered, '_I barely have any energy and even less magic left! I'm doing the best I can…so…wait…a…little…--_'

'_Sakura-chan? Daijoubu_?' another voice quavered.

…**silence**…

'_SAKURA?!_' the quavering voice mentally screeched.

'_Tomoyo_,' the girl answered, '_even though all of us are half starved and almost tortured to death, where is the energy from your scream coming from?_'

'_Sakura no baka_' Tomoyo whined

'_Shut up_'

Sakura's Cell Prison/Dungeon 

"Erase!" the chains connecting the shackle on Sakura's wrists to the cell vanished. Sakura scanned for writing materials while massaging blood back into her tightly cuffed wrists. Seeing none, she tore a strip of her filthy dress and bit her finger to use her own blood as ink.

Sakura mentally broke off her telepathic link with Eriol. It was hard to keep one going through anti-magic metal. She started writing an encoded message.

'_Tomoyo-chan?_'

'_Hai!'_

'_Assure the others that I am making progress. Tell Kero, Yue, Spinel and Nakuru to reveal the secret—'_

'_NANI?! Demo Sakura-chan—'_

'_Just do it. And stop calling me 'chan'. You know it annoys me. I don't care if Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Terada, Matsumoto, Yamazaki and your Kaa-san know. Even Meiling found out most of it already. I'm breaking off this connection, I need to reserve my magic for more important—  
_

In Tomoyo's and Eriol's cell 

Tomoyo sighed inwardly. Sakura has changed ever since that incident. She set up her mind to contact the Guardians.

'_Kero, Yue, Spinel and Nakuru, I really need your attention. Sakura—_'

'_Whoa! Daidouji, you have magic?!_' Kero exclaimed.

'_Yes, for a while now… but that's not the point. Sakura said to tell the others._'

'_Nani?_' Nakuru exclaimed, '_Everything? Even the incident where Sakura, Mizuki-sensei, and Syao—_'

'_QUIET!_' Tomoyo fumed, '_DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THAT…_' she paused to calm down. '_…only tell them the minimum, just for their understanding. I'll break off now. Don't want any spies…and I am using up too much of Eriol-kun's reserve magic having contact through four anti-magic metal walls._'

'_Understood._' The four guardians replied.

Sakura's cell 

'_Master, I have completed your quest_.' it was Mirror.

'_Good. Now come back._'

'_Yes master._'

"Move!"

A pair of wings emerged from the darkness. Sakura folded the linen strip up and secured it shut with her flower pin.

"Move," the card rustled, answering to its master's call, "take…to Touya-nii…when…ask who sent…indicate…flower pin."

With the most amount of magic Sakura could muster she sent Move away.

"Create!" the girl placed her bloody finger in the book and wrote: Sakura, Master of Clow replaced the temporarily erased chains back. Then she summoned all her magic and put it into

the Twins staying their shape. She then fell into a fitful sleep, all her magic and energy used up. This was the most cards and magic used in a short amount of time. She wasn't the Master of Clow for nothing.

Sakura mentally thanked the cards for all their hard work and placed half of her remaining magic into the Create.

An hour later 

Sakura slept fitfully as she wrote in the Create.

"Gomen, I couldn't protect any of you…" Sakura whispered in her dreams.

A single tear ran down Sakura's face as she whispered one last word.

"Syaoran."

_Please read and review..._

_Chapter Question:_

_(Why did Sakura write herself in to sleep fitfully?)_


End file.
